


For the team.

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, I think this is, Langst, M/M, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, but not really, idk - Freeform, lance centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: If Lance wanted to save his friends... he needed to make some sacrifices.





	For the team.

**Author's Note:**

> hola, ya volví bbys ;v

Lance knew this was madness.

_“We need to get out of here, now!”_

What he was about to do was about to change his life, forever. 

_“They’re coming!”_

But you see, if Lance wanted to save his friends... he needed to make some sacrifices.

_“Lance, where are you?!”  
_

_“Buddy, please answer!”_

Lance tried to speak, but Lotor surprised him with another punch. 

_“We can’t wait much longer!”_  

_“But--!”  
_

_“Open the gates, now! We need to save the prisioners before Lotor comes!”_

But the moment his friends opened the gates, an alarm was set and suddenly, Lotor's attention wasn't on him anymore.

“Fuck!” He launched himself at the prince, he couldn't let him get close to the others. If he did, they were lost. 

“Get off me, you filthy human!” 

Lotor was stronger than him, faster. And Lance was risking his life by facing someone like him alone, but he needed to keep him away from his friends.

His team was terrified of Lotor, and they had their reasons. Lotor was not a normal alpha.

They all thought that dynamics were simple: Omega, Beta, Alphas and Alpha-primes. Alteans and Galra dynamics were similar, they had the same system just with different names. Shiro and Allura were great examples of Alpha prime. Even Zarkon was alpha prime! 

But Lotor... He wasn’t an alpha prime. They actually had no idea what Lotor was. But they knew he was above them. His power, his scent. He was like nothing they have faced before.

The first time they fought against him it was terrible. The way Shiro frozen in fear and knelt down in submission... How helpless and vulnerable they became.

The mere presence of Lotor was enough to make Voltron fall. 

Lance was lucky to be an omega. For some reason the alpha didn’t affect him as much. Yes, Lance felt the urge to run away from him, to hide and to show his neck. But he could fight it. It wasn't that strong... Well, maybe it was. But Lance had practice challenging all type of alphas. 

“You stupid whore!” 

Ah, where were we? Right, Lance was trying to distract Lotor and give his friends enough time to run away.

Lotor fred himself from Lance’s grasp and threw the omega away from him. 

The alpha turned around and faced the door. Lance got up slowly...

“Guys... “

_“Lance!”  
_

_“Lance, where are you?!”  
_

_“We don’t have much--”_

“Leave without me.” 

...And took his helmet off. 

_Lance knew this was madness._

His helmet hit the floor and soon followed his chest plate. 

_What he was about to do was about to change his life, forever._

He pulled the collar of his suit and exposed his neck.

_But you see, if Lance wanted to save his friends... he needed to make some sacrifices._

Lance whined, and Lotor’s attention was back on him. 

He closed his eyes and concentrate, trying to make his omega scent stronger. Lance was only a few hours away from his heat, he could feel it. And he knew, the stronger the alpha, the most difficult was for them to ignore their most basic instincts. Like claiming an omega in heat with no mate.

Lance opened his eyes. Lotor was now in front of him, breathing hard. His pupils were dilated and his scent had become thicker. Lance took a deep breath and moaned unwittingly. Lotor licked his scent glands, and Lance felt the slick starting to wet his clothes. He shivered, something in Lotor’s scent was making him get into heat sooner than expected. 

The alpha took a whiff of the slick and without warning he pushed Lance to the floor. He put himself in between the omega’s legs and tore his suit without trouble.

Suddenly, Lance was on four and Lotor was eating his hole out. Lance gasped in surprised but did nothing to get away.

A few more minutes passed and Lance was now beggin for Lotor’s cock. His heat was at full force now, and Lotor was hard as hell. 

Lotor fucked him raw and hard, leaving the omega senseless. Everything happened in a blur. 

The only thing that Lance could remember before passing out was Lotor's fangs biting down his neck, marking him as his mate. Creating a bond that would bind them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello i'm back


End file.
